Begegnung
by MimiK
Summary: Jack Malone verbringt den Abend in einer Bar und hat eine eigenartige Begegnung.


Es war einer dieser Abende, die Jack Malone seit neustem haßte. Der aktuelle Fall war abgeschlossen, die endlosen Berichte geschrieben, und es gab schlichtweg keinen Grund, noch länger im Büro zu bleiben.

Seufzend schaltete er seinen Computer aus.

Eigentlich liebte er diese stillen Momente, wenn die Geschäftigkeit des Tages verschwunden und nur noch wenige Schreibtische beleuchtet waren.

Ja, es gefiel ihm sonst, Zeit zum Nachdenken und den Luxus absoluter Stille zu haben. In letzter Zeit allerdings, genau genommen, seit Maria mit den Mädchen nach Chicago gegangen war und ihn in der leeren Wohnung zurückgelassen hatte, gab es für ihn mehr stille Momente, als ihm lieb sein konnte.

Seine Wohnung wirkte mit den wenigen Möbeln, die ihm geblieben waren, nur bedingt anheimelnd. Man konnte schier erfrieren ob der mentalen Kälte der Räume, die noch vor wenigen Wochen voller Kinderlachen gewesen waren.

Seine Töchter vermißte Jack am meisten. Auch wenn ihm inzwischen klargeworden war, daß es für ihn und Maria keine gemeinsame Zukunft gab, verstand er nicht, weshalb er nicht in der Nähe von Hanna und Kate sein durfte.

Jack Malone griff nach seiner Aktentasche und nahm den Mantel vom Haken. Auf dem Weg zum Fahrstuhl löschte er noch die Lampe an Dannys Schreibtisch und warf einen flüchtigen Blick zu Vivs Platz herüber.

Viv hatte ihm noch nicht verziehen, daß er zurückgekommen war und seinen angestammten Platz wieder eingenommen hatte. Vielleicht würde sie es irgendwann tun. Jack glaubte, daß sie zumindest verstanden hatte, weshalb er es tun mußte, ohne Rücksicht auf sie zu nehmen. Doch dies hieß noch lange nicht, daß sie es ihm auch verzeihen konnte.

Er hatte sich fest vorgenommen, nicht wieder stundenlang ziellos durch die Gegend zu fahren, um schließlich übermüdet in der Wohnung zu landen. Statt dessen würde er sein Auto abstellen und zwei Blocks von seinem Zuhause entfernt in diese kleine Bar gehen, die er vor einigen Tagen entdeckt hatte.

„Hallo Fremder!" Eine weibliche Stimme riß Jack aus seinen Grübeleien.

Er registrierte, daß eine rothaarige Schönheit auf dem Barhocker neben ihm Platz genommen hatte.

„Das sieht mir nach einem hohen Frustrationsfaktor aus.", fuhr die Frau fort und bemühte sich gar nicht, den Spott aus ihrer Stimme zu verbannen.

Jack war sich nicht sicher, ob er ihr antworten und sich somit auf ein Gespräch einlassen sollte, oder ob es besser wäre, die Fremde einfach zu ignorieren.

Sein Blick löste sich wieder von ihr, um zu dem Glas, das vor ihm stand, zurückzuwandern. Er hatte gehofft, so einer Entscheidung enthoben zu werden, doch die Fremde ließ nicht locker.

„Laß mich raten," begann sie von neuem, „Verlassen von Frau und Kindern, mit einer Wohnung gesegnet, die jetzt nicht nur viel zu groß, sondern auch noch halb leer ist, und im Job läuft es derzeit auch nicht besonders rosig…"

„Was sind Sie?", fragte Jack genervt zurück, „Der Geist der vorherigen Weihnacht?"

Sie lachte auf. „Ja, vielleicht etwas in der Art.", gab sie zurück, nachdem sie sich ein wenig beruhigt hatte.

Ihr Lachen gefiel Jack. Es war einige Zeit her, seit er jemanden so ungezwungen lachen gehört hatte. Er beschloß, ihr mehr Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken und einem Gespräch nicht mehr auszuweichen.

„Wie heißen Sie?", fragte er.

Sie sah ihn zweifelnd an, ehe sie antwortete: „Cynthia.".

„Cynthia.", wiederholte er für sich.

Schweigend hob er sein Glas und sah sie fragend an. Cynthia schüttelte den Kopf. Dann schnippte sie mit dem Finger, und der Barkeeper stellte ein Glas vor sie hin, dessen Inhalt in einem schwer zu definierenden Grünton schimmerte.

„Whiskey ist nicht so mein Fall.", erklärte sie kurz, um ihn gleich darauf fragend anzusehen. „Wie ist Dein Name, Fremder?".

Jack leistete sich den Luxus eines Lächelns. „Der Geist der vorherigen Weihnacht müßte das eigentlich wissen, ohne zu fragen."

Sie musterte ihn einen Augenblick lang sehr intensiv. „Jack.", sagte sie schließlich, „Ich würde Dich, Jack nennen, Fremder.".

Jack wußte, daß sein verblüfftes Gesicht ihn sofort verraten würde, doch Cynthias Treffsicherheit hatte ihn so überrascht, daß er sie nicht einmal fragte, weshalb sie ihn Jack nennen würde.

Wieder begann sie zu lachen. Ihre roten Locken fielen ihr ins Gesicht, so daß ihr Lachen für einen Moment sehr gedämpft klang. „Entschuldige", sagte sie, als sie wieder zu Atem kam, „ich glaube, das war das erste Mal, daß ich auf Anhieb richtig gelegen habe."

Für eine Weile schwiegen sie beide. Jack bemerkte, daß irgendwo im hinteren Teil der Bar eine Musikbox schon zum wiederholten Mal denselben Titel spielte. Vermutlich war das Gerät kaputt.

„Wie wäre es, wenn Du Dir Deine Geschichte von der Seele redest, Jack?", fragte Cynthia schließlich.

Diese Frage kam nicht unvermittelt. Jack Malone hatte gespürt, wie Cynthia ihn in den letzten Minuten intensiv gemustert hatte.

_'Bist Du nicht hierher gekommen, um genau das zu tun?'_ Er wußte nicht, ob sie diese weitere Frage gestellt hatte, ob es sein eigener Gedanke gewesen war.

Sein Blick, der für eine Weile in eine undefinierte Ferne gestarrt hatte, wandte sich wieder Cynthia zu. Er sah ein Gesicht mit Sommersprossen und intensiv leuchtenden, grünen Augen, umrahmt von einem Schwall roter Locken, und schließlich begann er zu erzählen.

„Jack, Jack", sagte Cynthia kopfschüttelnd, als er geendet hatte, „ich frage, was Du hier in New York noch tust. Zwischen diesen unendlichen Häuserschluchten kannst Du nicht glücklich werden. Du bist eindeutig der Vorstadt-Haus-mit-Garten-Typ."

„Ich liebe meinen Job.", gab er zurück.

Ihr Blick wurde vorwurfsvoll. „Du liebst auch Deine Kinder, oder?"

Trauer schnürte ihm die Kehle zu. Er nickte nur.

„Versprich mir, daß Du nicht aufhörst, um sie zu kämpfen, Jack?"

Sie war ein seltsame Person, fand Jack. Weshalb interessierte sie sich so für sein Leben? Warum wollte sie, daß er dieses Versprechen abgab? Doch schließlich versprach er es, ohne weiter nachzudenken. Alles in allem waren seine Töchter das, was seinem Leben einen Sinn gab.

Unvermittelt griff Cynthia nach seiner Hand und zog ihn vom Barhocker. „Hinten gibt es ein paar Billardtische.", erklärte sie und forderte ihn zu einer Partie auf.

„Was machst Du eigentlich?", fragte sie ihn, nachdem sie eine Weile gespielt hatten.

Jack setzte den Queue ab und blickte über den Tisch zu Cynthia herüber. „Ich versuche, diese Billardkugel dort drüben hineinspielen?"

Wieder erklang ihr Lachen. „Nein", erwiderte sie, „ich meine, was Du beruflich machst."

„Ich finde Menschen, die verschwunden sind.", antwortete er nach einigem Zögern.

„Jeden?", fragte sie weiter.

„Nun, wir versuchen es zumindest. Manchmal geht es recht schnell. Es kann aber auch Jahre dauern."

Cynthia schwieg. Jack nutzte die Chance, um den Queue erneut anzusetzen und das aktuelle Spiel zum Abschluß zu bringen.

„Jack, wenn ich verlorenginge, würdest Du mich dann auch finden?"

Die Billardkugel verfehlte ihr Ziel.

Die Nacht verging wie im Flug. Es war das erste Mal seit Wochen, daß Jack tatsächlich Spaß hatte und diesen vor allem auch zuließ. Cynthias Lachen war ansteckend, und als der Barkeeper sie schließlich hinauswarf, deutete sich am Horizont bereits der neue Tag an.

Sie liefen nebeneinander die Straße hinunter. Cynthia summte noch das ewige Lied der Musikbox vor sich hin. Sie hatte ihre Schuhe ausgezogen und balancierte den Bordstein entlang.

Jack war unschlüssig, ob er sie mit zu sich in die Wohnung nehmen sollte. Er fühlte sich zu ihr hingezogen. Ihm war, als wäre sie ihm seit langem vertraut.

Ehe er mit seinen Erwägungen zu einem Ende gekommen war, klärte Cynthia selbst die Situation. „Ich muß jetzt nach Hause, Jack.", sagte sie unvermittelt

„Es ist nicht ungefährlich um diese Zeit.", gab er zurück und ergänzte zögernd, „Soll ich Dich fahren? Mein Wagen steht nicht weit von hier."

Cynthia schüttelte den Kopf und pfiff nach dem erstbesten Taxi.

Jack Malone ging auf, daß er in dieser Nacht zwar viel von sich preisgegeben, aber recht wenig von ihr erfahren hatte. Wer war sie? Was machte sie?

„Ich glaube", beantwortete sie seine unausgesprochene Frage, „ich wäre gern ein Schutzengel so wie Du."

Ohne weiter nachzudenken, zog er sie in seine Arme. Sie schmiegte sich an ihn, doch bevor er seinem Wunsch, Cynthia zu küssen, nachgeben konnte, hielt neben ihnen ein Taxi mit quietschenden Reifen.

Cynthia löste sich aus seiner Umarmung. „Denk' daran, was Du mir versprochen hast, ja?" sagte sie leise zu ihm und stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, um ihm einen Kuß auf die Stirn zu hauchen. Anschließend berührte sie sacht mit den Fingerspitzen seine Haare. „Und laß Dir sie wieder wachsen…"

Jack stand noch geschlagene fünf Minuten wie angewurzelt, um dem längst entschwundenen Taxi hinterherzusehen.

Er erwachte, als die Sonne bereits mit voller Intensität in sein Schlafzimmer schien. Es war das Klingeln seines Handys gewesen, das ihn aus den Träumen gerissen hatte. Neue Arbeit erwartete ihn.

Während er vor dem Spiegel im Badezimmer stand, kehrte die Erinnerung an den verloren geglaubten Traum zurück. Jack Malone starrte sein Spiegelbild an und errötete vor sich selbst. Seit dem Beginn der Geschichte mit Sam hatte er nicht mehr, derart intensiv von einer Frau geträumt wie in der verbleibenden Nacht von Cynthia.

Während er sich später durch den vormittäglichen Straßenverkehr quälte, verfluchte er sich selbst, daß er vergessen hatte, sie nach ihrer Telefonnummer zu fragen.

„Für jemand, der die Nacht durchgemacht hat, siehst Du noch ziemlich passabel aus, Jack.", begrüßte Viv ihn und drückte ihm eine dünne Akte in die Hand.

Er drehte sich nach ihr um und konnte ein schuldhaftes Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. Ihre Bemerkung war nicht sehr schmeichelhaft gewesen, doch es war das erste Mal seit Wochen, daß sie ihm gegenüber einen ähnlichen Tonfall angeschlagen hatte wie früher.

Jack machte sich auf den Weg zum Besprechungstisch. Sein Blick blieb an dem Foto der vermißten Person eines aktuellen Falls hängen. Er hielt in seinem Weg inne. Von dem Foto sah ihn eine junge Frau lächelnd an. Es war ein liebenswertes Gesicht mit Sommersprossen und leuchtend grünen Augen, umrahmt von roten Locken.

_'Jack, wenn ich verlorenginge, würdest Du mich dann auch finden?'_

„Cynthia.", brachte er überrascht hervor.

„Ja", bestätigte Danny, der hinter ihm auftauchte, knapp, „Cynthia McNeal. South Dakota hat uns um Hilfe gebeten, nachdem sie nicht weitergekommen sind."

„Ist Dir nicht gut, Jack?", fragte Martin, der seinen Boß merkwürdig blaß fand.

Jack schüttelte den Kopf und starrte weiter das Foto an. Vor seinem inneren Auge lief die vergangene Nacht nochmals in allen Einzelheiten ab. Schließlich holte er tief Luft und ging zum Besprechungstisch hinüber.

Um ihn herum wurden die üblichen Prozeduren abgespult, ohne daß er aktiv daran teilnahm. Jack versuchte verzweifelt, sich zumindest an die Nummer des Taxis, in das Cynthia gestiegen war, zu erinnern.

„Ihr könnt aufhören." Sam platzte in die Runde und brachte mehr oder weniger jeden zum Schweigen. „Sie haben sie in Delaware in ihrem Wagen gefunden."

„Wie ist sie denn so schnell bis nach Delaware gekommen?" fragte Jack, noch immer geistesabwesend.

„Jack?" Samantha blickte ihn überrascht an.

Er sah auf. „Nun, ich habe sie gestern abend hier in New York gesehen. In dieser kleinen Bar, nur zwei Blocks von meiner Wohnung…". Jack Malone erkannte am Sams Gesichtsausdruck sofort, das etwas nicht stimmte.

„Jack, sie ist tot." Sam blätterte in dem Fax, das sie aus Delaware erhalten hatten. „Laut Gerichtsmedizin seit zwei Wochen."

_To be continued?_


End file.
